Peyton
Peyton is a recurring character in Coop and Cami Ask the World. She is a student at North Plains Day School and Cooper's friend-crush. She likes to play video games with Coop. She is portrayed by Jayden Bartels. Personality Peyton is fun and outgoing. She is a gamer who spends a lot of her time playing games and sometimes gets grounded. Biography Peyton lives in North Plains and is a student at North Plains Day School. She spends most of her free time playing video games. In Would You Wrather Take Your Mom to the School Dance?, Peyton is grounded by her dad because she failed to write her school paper in order to play "Zombie Guts" marathon. So, when Cooper asks her to go to the school dance with him, she can't make it. Luckily, she finishes the paper early and her father lets her come to the dance. She is shocked to find that Coop brought his mom as his date. After the awkwardness, she gets back at Coop by making him dance with the Principal. After that, she cuts in to dance with Cooper, saying that they're good. Peyton's family moves a lot. After the dance, they move away from North Plains but return in Would You Wrather be Orange?. Cooper is happy to have Peyton back. In Would You Wrather Move to Canada?, Peyton's family moves again to Canada Street, eight blocks away. Cooper mistakes Canada Street as a different country and becomes worried that he might never see Peyton again when they move to Canada. He is confused because Peyton doesn't seem to care at all about leaving him or even saying a proper goodbye. While sneaking in to steal his jacket back, Cooper and Fred are accidentally transported to Peyton's new house. Peyton catches them and hilarity ensues as they think they're in another country. After figuring out that they're just in Canada street, Cooper apologizes to Peyton. Later that evening, Peyton comes back to the Wrather house to hang out with Cooper. In Would You Wrather Be the Weakest Link?, when an opening becomes available on the North Plains Dance Company, Peyton joins the school dance team due to Cami needing her to replace the member who was dismissed. Appearances Season 1 * Would You Wrather Take Your Mom to the School Dance? * Would You Wrather be Orange? * Would You Wrather Move to Canada? Season 2 * Would You Wrather Catch an Evil Bunny? * Would You Wrather Be the Weakest Link? * Would You Wrather Be Caught in the Middle? Trivia *She is a better gamer than Coop. *Once, Coop accidentally called her Pooper, but she wasn't bothered by it. *She guest stars in "Would You Wrather?" in Would You Wrather Move to Canada?. *Her family now lives at 5825 Canada Street. *She is now a member of the NPC Dance Company. *She and Cooper have been together for nearly a year. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Category:Season 2 Characters